


【瑶墨】Let me be with you（下）

by jwl233



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwl233/pseuds/jwl233





	【瑶墨】Let me be with you（下）

3.

 

“我醒过来的时候明明什么记忆都没有了，但我就是知道我已经不是第一次被扔掉了。”秦子墨拿小勺搅着冰淇淋，“我是不是真的很傻很不讨人喜欢啊。”  
“你这么说自己岂不是侮辱了傻子。”靖佩瑶逗他，秦子墨没听懂他话里的调笑，难过得低下头不理他。  
靖佩瑶被他可爱的不行，把他手里的冰淇淋放到一边凑过去亲他，淡红的嘴唇被靖佩瑶含进嘴里吸吮啃噬，秦子墨就算在和他置气也还是听话的任由靖佩瑶肆意妄为，二人接了一个带着香草冰淇淋甜蜜味道的吻。

“好甜啊。”靖佩瑶轻舔他的耳廓，秦子墨敏感的缩着身子，“嗯……冰淇淋，很甜……”  
“冰淇淋不甜。”靖佩瑶把他抱到自己腿上，“谁都比不上你甜。”  
秦子墨撇了撇嘴，“瑶哥骗人…我又不是冰淇淋……”  
“你怎么知道你不是冰淇淋，”靖佩瑶抽出他后腰上的小槽，灌满润滑剂之后又推了进去，“你不仅是，而且马上就要被我吃掉。”

“吃…掉？”还没等秦子墨内置的处理器对他话里的意思进行分析，裤子已经被靖佩瑶脱掉。秦子墨就算再傻也明白了他的意思， 转过身撅着小屁股趴在沙发上，内裤被褪到膝弯处，他害羞得把小脸埋进胳膊，腿根敏感的不住颤抖着，“瑶哥…我……我有点怕疼……”

这种话从性爱玩具嘴里说出来和调情无甚分别，靖佩瑶把手指插进他的后穴，在他湿滑的内里淫猥的搅动，“谁教你这么说的？”  
“没…真的……”秦子墨皮肤染上情色的红潮，靖佩瑶去摸他的胸部，秦子墨的乳房并不完全平坦，倒像是刚刚发育的幼兔，似乎可以随时迸溅出奶水般软涨。  
进犯的手指已经增加到四根，下身的小穴被塞的满满的，小动物般羞怯难耐的轻声哭泣。  
靖佩瑶把手指从他穴里抽出，双手掐着他绵软的腰肢，性器抵在他穴口磨蹭，“我进去了。”

靖佩瑶本以为秦子墨作为性爱机器人在床上会更大胆撩人一点，没想到他倒像一个即将要被初恋男友夺去童贞的少女一样被动和青涩。

被硬物强行挤进体内贯穿的感觉并不好受，秦子墨扭动着挺起腰背却被入得更深，身子软软的依着靖佩瑶的动作起伏，不住地呻吟喘息。

“子墨不傻，”靖佩瑶轻轻拉扯着秦子墨胸前嫩红的蓓蕾，“子墨很聪明。”  
“瑶哥，瑶哥…呜………”秦子墨被他操弄得无力的发出泣音，快要融化在靖佩瑶怀里，身体被硬烫的性器捣弄着用力操开，只知道要努力去含吮迎合下体插入的男根。  
润滑剂从交合的缝隙喷溅出来，沿着大腿流到地板上，靖佩瑶把他像抱小孩子一样抱起来侵犯，大手掰开雪腻的臀瓣，不安分地用鼻尖蹭着秦子墨花苞一样肿胀硬挺的乳头，不时含进嘴里舔咬吸吮。

顶到内壁深处一点的时候秦子墨敏感的花径不住地抽搐，哭泣着抱紧靖佩瑶的脖子小声求饶，“瑶哥……疼……”  
靖佩瑶恶劣的又去顶弄那一点，“这里疼？”  
“嗯……”秦子墨哪里明白靖佩瑶是故意戏弄他，掉着眼泪直往他怀里蹭，哭唧唧的把男人那处吃得更深。靖佩瑶轻声哄他，秦子墨吸吸鼻子脑袋靠在他肩膀上。

胸前湿红娇嫩的乳珠被揉捏扯弄，全身敏感处都被淫辱亵玩着，秦子墨终于压抑不住的颤抖着泄了身。靖佩瑶从他里面拔出来射在了他腿上，安抚地擦擦他脸上的泪水，秦子墨把脸埋进靖佩瑶胸膛里，感受着滚烫的血液在靖佩瑶皮肤下汩汩流淌。

 

“瑶哥身上好暖和。”  
靖佩瑶拨弄着他细长的手指，“你身上也很暖。”  
“不一样的，”秦子墨摇摇头，“我只是工作后内阻发热，这不一样。”  
靖佩瑶不禁失笑，“你不说我都要忘记你是机器人了。”  
“可能我曾经是某人。”  
“怎么说？”  
“我的名字不像随机设定的，是不是？”秦子墨失落的把自己缩成一团，“就算是这样最终也还是会被遗弃，因为机器虚假的体温永远也代替不了人类。”  
“……但你也不能被任何其他人类代替。”沉默了一会，靖佩瑶爱怜的亲了亲他的额头，“因为没有人类能够比你这个总爱胡思乱想的小菠萝更可爱。”

秦子墨摸了摸被亲吻的脑门，傻乎乎的笑了起来，“瑶哥。”  
“嗯？”  
“一想到自己被哥哥喜欢着，就害羞到电池都快要熔化掉了。”

 

4.

 

感情总是在人们注意不到的地方悄悄生长，而秦子墨休眠次数也愈发频繁。  
可能是机器老化和最近的过度使用，秦子墨经常在运行软件的时候突然间停止响应，脑袋一歪双目失神的软下来。

总这样下去也不是办法，靖佩瑶想了很久还是决定要把秦子墨带去工作室重做系统。

 

“我还能醒过来，对吧？”害怕又被找借口遗弃的机器人坐在实验台上大眼睛里写满了不安，“我醒来之后还能再见到瑶哥，对吧？”

靖佩瑶不知怎么去回答他，重做系统之后秦子墨怕是又会失去所有记忆，只好安抚的摸了摸他的头发，“相信我，听话。”

“我害怕，瑶哥……”秦子墨张开手臂：“抱抱我……求你……”  
靖佩瑶把他搂进怀里，双手在他腿间摸索着电源键。

秦子墨在彻底失去意识之前听见靖佩瑶在他耳边小声说了一句抱歉，随即陷入了漫长的沉睡。

 

再醒过来已经是一星期以后了，秦子墨迷迷糊糊地感觉有人在帮自己穿衣服。

“我不把他带回来他就要被捡走当做充气娃娃了，”靖佩瑶边把他衬衫纽扣扣好边和韩沐伯闲聊，“我不忍心。”  
“所以大老远叫我来就是为了帮他尽量保留这段时间和你的记忆？”  
“嗯，我希望他能记着。”

这种感觉真差劲，秦子墨看着靖佩瑶委屈的撇撇嘴。明明直觉告诉自己和他不是第一次见面，可是就是一点记忆都没有。

“醒了？”靖佩瑶坐回秦子墨身边把他圈进怀里，“感觉怎么样？”  
韩沐伯在一边吐槽：“他现在没有记忆，你这样就跟个臭流氓似的。”  
“抱歉子墨，”靖佩瑶难得有点尴尬的收回手，“等下韩老师会帮我把记忆还给你的。”  
秦子墨乖乖的点头，靖佩瑶揉揉他的脑袋，韩沐伯把他的数据线连在电脑上。  
秦子墨能感觉到记忆像小溪一样一点点重新流回到硬盘里。

 

“以后再也不会没经过你同意就擅自做主帮你重做系统了。”晚上回到家里温存过后靖佩瑶抱着秦子墨去浴室清理，“我是不是真的很过分，明明知道你不喜欢被格式化的感觉。”  
秦子墨哼了一声，“瑶哥就是很过分！”  
靖佩瑶被他孩子气的样子逗笑，“是，是。”

临睡前秦子墨趴在靖佩瑶怀里小声喊他：“瑶哥瑶哥！”  
靖佩瑶半梦半醒的应他，“嗯？”  
“不管我被格式化多少次，”秦子墨有点害羞的去牵靖佩瑶的手，“也抹不掉见到你时候处理器加速发热的感觉。”

说完等了半天靖佩瑶半天也没有反应，等秦子墨伸长脖子去看的时候才发现他已经睡熟了。  
小机器人气鼓鼓的刚想把手放开，却被睡梦中的靖佩瑶紧紧的反握住。

 

 

Let me be with you.

 

 

——————————fin——————————


End file.
